parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Duchess Productions' Halloween Random Comic Frenzy Clip 22
Duchess Productions' random video of Comic Frenzy. Transcript: * Danny: Years ago, at this very restaurant, the Hash Slinging Slasher used to be a fry cook, just like you-- only clumsier. And then, one night, when he was cutting the patties, it happened. * Scooby Doo: He forgot the secret sauce? * Danny: No. * Scooby Doo: He didn't wash his hands? * Danny: No! * Scooby Doo: Irregular portions? * Danny: No! He cut off his own hand by mistake. * Scooby Doo: You mean like this? * (Danny Looks Shocked) * Scooby Doo: Or like this? Or this? Or this? * (Danny Gets Angry as Scooby Continues): But what about this? Or this? Or this? Or this? Or-- * Danny: Except he wasn't a sponge. * Scooby Doo: So? * Danny: So it didn't grow back! * Scooby Doo: Oh, no! * Danny: And he replaced his hand with a rusty spatula. And then he got hit by a bus! And at his funeral, they fired him! So now, every-- What day is it? * Scooby Doo: Tuesday. * Danny: --Tuesday night, his ghost returns to the Krusty Krab to reek his horrible vengeance. * (Scooby Gasps): But tonight's Tuesday night. * Danny: Then he'll be coming. * Scooby Doo: How will we know? * Danny: There are 3 signs that signal the approach of the Hash Slinging Slasher. First: The lights will flicker on and off. Next-- * Hugo: Dude, can I have some ketchup? * Danny: Oh, here you go. Next: The phone will ring, and there will be nobody there. * (Scooby Bites his Nail): And finally: The Hash Slinging Slasher * Danny: arrives in the ghost of the bus that ran him over. * (Scooby is Still Scared): Then he exits the bus and crosses the street without looking both ways, * Danny: because he's already dead! * (Scooby Eats Popcorn): Then he taps on the window with * Danny: his grizzly spatula hand. * Scooby Doo: No! * Danny: He opens the door. (Imitates Squeaky Door) He slowly approaches the counter! (Echoes) * (Scooby is Still Scared) * Danny: And you know what he does next? * Scooby Doo: What? * Danny: You really want to know? * Scooby Doo: What? * Danny: Are you sure you want to know? * Scooby Doo: What?! What?! What does he do?! * Danny: He gets ya! * (Scooby Screaming) * (Danny Laughing) * (Scooby Still Screaming) * Danny: Scooby-- * (Scooby Still Screaming) * Danny: Scooby, I was-- * (Scooby Still Screaming) * Danny: I was just-- * (Scooby Still Screaming) * Danny: I was just-- * (Scooby Still Screaming) * Danny: Scooby, I was joking! * Scooby Doo: Huh? * Danny: It's not true. None of it's true. * Scooby Doo: It's not? * Danny: Of course not. Nobody has a spatula for a hand. It was all a joke. * Scooby Doo: Oh. (Laughing) Clips/Years/Companies: * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (Jeepers, It's the Creeper; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo! Camp Scare (@2010 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase (@2001 Warner Bros.) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood (@1979 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) Note: * Audio from Spongebob Squarepants: Graveyard Shift. Category:Comic Frenzy Videos Category:Randoms Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript